


Craig? Gay, dumb, and Useless -an audiofic-

by UAs_Fics



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UAs_Fics/pseuds/UAs_Fics
Summary: An audio fic of 'Craig? Gay, Dumb , and Useless', written by Criagtherewhoisahomosexaul'the new cafe has cute batista, and Craig is very gay.'





	Craig? Gay, dumb, and Useless -an audiofic-

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Craig? Gay, Dumb, and Useless](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/369450) by Craigtherewhoisahomosexual. 



> Please go and support the author!  
> You can also find them here on ao3 as well. 
> 
> For credits, please check  the original video upload   
>  My other South Park fic reading 


End file.
